Hero or Monster?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: All she wanted was to be saved; she was tired of saving every1. But is that her destiny? 2 b the hero? Or is it 2 b a monster? Is she supposed 2 give or take? Can Naruto figure it out bf she dies in the final battle? FEMNaru-Sasuke 2shot COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_~~EDITED! 6-24-10~~_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto, that would be his creator. Though I do kind of own this plot...

**MOON SAYS**: I was just listening to Skillet, two songs have really been pushing at me. As such, I've decided to make a fic out of them. They fit Naruto perfectly, actually. Should Naruto be a Hero or a Monster? If you've read the latest chapters of Naruto, then you probably wish that Dark Naruto had won out. THIS IS A TWO SHOT!

-6-24-10-(I edited this; added more than 20 or so words to it. So hopefully, it not only is more understandable, but better.)

**Pages**: 5

**Words**: 1, 360

ENJOY!

**Hero or Monster**

**Chapter 1**

It all came down to me; like I always knew.

I was the child of that fucking prophecy.

I wonder if the Perv knew how things would have ended…would he have still picked this orphan up and took her under his wing? Would he have tried to change me?

One can only wonder, since the idiot was dead.

I've always been the goody too shoes. I've always fought for justice, always for 'good;' always fighting the 'evil' people of the world.

But now?

I looked around me; the clearing no longer is covered with grass. It's covered with blood, guts, and bodies.

Dead bodies.

I looked down at me. I'm covered in blood as well, from head to toe.

I laughed for a moment. My hair, I tugged some in my hand. It's so long and red.

_Just like mothers._

**But hers were natural Kit. **

I chuckled inside my head. Oh Kyuubi knew that well enough, considering that my mother had been inside of my seal as well as my dad had once been inside. Both were gone now; I think I even fooled them…but I guess if you can fool yourself, you can fool anyone.

_But don't you like my hair better?_

It was his turn to chuckle. **If it becomes permanent, then yes, I will like it better. You know I like blood red hair.**

Of course the damn fox did; he _had_ blood red hair. Long hair too; that was why I grew mine out.

Kyuubi was the only constant in my life. He was the only one I knew I could trust. He would never betray me; because he wouldn't betray himself.

**It took you long enough to realize that, Kit.**

Yes, it had taken me too damn long.

I had to get past all the lies I had been told, and gullibly accepted. It took that and a talk with my 'true self,' the real Naruto.

**Now is the moment of truth, Kit. Will you let the lies and the masks win? Or will you take what is yours? Will you finally take that last step and become who you were born to be?**

I couldn't answer those questions.

I was just a step away, a breath away from falling off the edge.

I had lost my faith in everyone and everything.

I am just a person.

Why does everyone look to me to save them?

I'm not a superhero.

Everyone wants me to save them, but who will save me from the darkness and the cliff I'm on the edge of?

Just looking around I could see that this was just another war; and I was just another pawn in it.

Looking up at the two forces battling I could see families torn.

Most of the Rookie Nine were with Akatsuki and killing off their families one by one.

Gaara, it seemed, had faked the whole extraction and was killing off Kankuro. Temari had chosen to accept his offer and joined his side.

And me?

I was in the middle, on the edge, just a step away.

And yet this was war; just another day in the world of Ninja. There was more killing, more death, and even more betrayal from the sneaky bastards that call themselves Shinobi.

They told me to fight, and I did.

The only way to live another day was to fight, and to kill others before they killed me.

Should I speak my mind?

Should I let my voice be heard?

Or should I just fade into the background like I always do?

They say that I have to make a stand.

But I'm just a woman.

I'm not superhuman.

My voice _would _be heard today.

But this was just another war; and more would follow. Even I could see that and everyone always called me dumb.

More families would be offered up for the tearing; as if the other wars didn't do just that.

Would I let my voice be heard?

Before or after I kill more?

Looking at the 'enemy' I see that the countdown had begun. We would destroy ourselves soon.

Why should I be a hero?

Why couldn't someone save _me_?

Why couldn't I _need_ a hero to save me?

To save _my_ life for once?

One who would save me just in time; just before I fell off the wrong edge?

If I don't want to fight, who's going to?

Who's going to help us survive if I don't be the hero that everyone wants me to be?

An enemy tried to interrupt my musings, my deep thoughts, but he didn't. I killed him before he got to close.

In the end, it always comes down to if I am ready to die or not.

And I'm not ready to die.

If I don't, who's going to fight for the weak?

Who will make them believe?

Why can't they fight for themselves?

Why can't they believe in themselves?

Why do I have to be the one who has to be strong for others?

What about me?

I'm going to fight for what's right for _me_.

I am going to speak _my _mind.

Even if it ends up killing me, I'm finally going to do things for _me_.

Am I really, finally, ready to die?

Suddenly, it all clicked in place with that one question.

I will only, ever, be ready to die, if it's for _me_.

A hero isn't afraid to give their life.

But who is going to be _my _hero?

Apparently, while I was deep inside myself, trying to find something to make me fight, to make me see the truth; to make me see which edge I need to fall off of; I had spaced out long enough to be surrounded.

I saw them and looked around for my so called allies. A few of them saw me and continued onto with their fights.

Did they think that I could take on _all_ of these Ninja by myself? There had to have been over thirty, make forty, that had snuck up on me.

I saw my old sensei; the one that I knew would save me.

I saw Tsunade, the one who saw me as her little sister and daughter.

They both saw me.

Their faces grew sad, sorrow taking over.

A tear escaped from their eyes and then they turned _away _from me.

They abandoned me.

They weren't _my _hero.

If they loved me the most, and weren't my hero, then who could be my hero?

I closed my eyes.

_So this is it? I've _finally _been fully abandoned. Do I have no hope left?_

Kyuubi, my constant, my protector, my mentor, my friend, everything but my lover, was still there with me. He would _never_ abandon me. His voice came to me, again, remaining me of the cliffs, the edges that were to the in front and behind me.

**Now is the moment of truth, Kit. Will you let the lies and the masks win? Or will you take what is yours? Will you finally take that last step and become who you were born to be?**

My eyes remained closed, but I felt that at least ten of the ones surrounding me were dead.

Then I heard and felt _him_.

_My_ hero.

"Come on dobe, I never knew you could give up like that." his silky, yet husky, voice filled with darkness that called to me.

It woke me up.

It gave me the little push that I needed.

I jumped head first off the cliff: the ledge that was behind me.

My eyes slowly opened; they were black completely, except for the middle oval being blood red like my clothes, my body, and my hair.

I heard him from behind me pause, just like my would be killers. They felt the darkness, the death, rolling off me in waves.

Yes, it was now that I finally took that final step and became what I was born to become.

The very thing they feared, yet molded me to become.

I was no longer the hero they wanted and needed.

But I had the hero I wanted and needed.

_To be continued..._

So how did you like it? Yes or no? I'm a little iffy about this actually, but it may be my best work...the thoughts and feelings of course. REVIEW!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_~~EDITED! 6-24-10~~_

**MOON SAYS**: This is the end of Hero or Monster! I hope you love it; I don't think I've ever went this deep before. And I surprised myself by going stringy with the lines and words. I've never done that before; except in the beginning...but I've learned since then!

**Words**: 2, 054

**Pages**: 5

**Enjoy**!

**Hero or Monster?**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take much to get me started; but it never really did.

I realized fairly quickly how Gaara felt before I changed him; how could I have done that to him? This was amazing, and I felt bad about that. Because honestly?

There was nothing wrong with him…or me.

See, Gaara and I were the same. Always have _been_ the same. But we let different things control us.

He let Darkness and I tried my damnest to keep hold of that Light.

Why?

Because people were treating me like a monster, and, because of that, I didn't want to be one.

Why?

Because I wanted to be accepted; and instead of attacking and killing those who hurt me, I just turned the other cheek.

Many times, too many fucking times did I do that; and now I realize that I should have never done that.

I made myself stick to that mask; because without it they hated me and wouldn't tolerate me.

But with it they just looked at me like a nuisance; someone too dumb to be a demon and kill everyone.

Of course there were some smart ones who knew what I was doing; but thankfully no one believed them.

I resisted the Darkness because I wanted to be loved; I wanted acceptance; and just a little kindness.

Then when I did find it, I molded myself into someone who would keep it; someone who wouldn't ever kill or destroy the Village.

I became its strongest protector.

In the end it's quite comically and ironic.

I don't know when I started lying to myself; when I started trying to convince myself that everything was okay, that it would only take a little time and everyone would love me.

But it never happened.

All they wanted was to use me; that's all they ever wanted.

And when I became useless, when I had done all I could, they would toss me.

And it fucking hurt.

I shouldn't have been surprised though, I had _known_ that this would happen.

But I held out hope that after what happened with Gaara…but it didn't matter. As soon as he did one little thing they casted him out, they tried to kill him.

I wonder what would happen if my Village or that stupid Village Alliance would do to me after all this ended?

If they were alive…which, would be very unlikely.

They were all going to die.

The smart ones got out of my sight; but still watched me.

If I had to take a guess I would say that the Rookie Nine and…Neji? Oh that wasn't a big surprise there. Stupid Branch shit.

I saw Gaara and Temari go, and needless to say Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki main Ninjas joined them.

Sasuke…curiosity filled his onyx eyes, but he was far enough back I wouldn't feel he was a threat. But he wasn't as far back as the others. That raven was closer than anyone else.

Did he think that I would not hurt him?

He was the one that betrayed me the most; he drove a knife deep inside my heart, cut it out, and stomped on it in front of my eyes.

Would I kill him?

The raven did open the door and bring me out, after all.

**He showed you the way; he guided you down the path that you couldn't find. **

Should I let him live for that?

**That is all on you; either choice will be entertaining.**

I rolled my eyes at him and focused on those in front of me.

What I saw made me laugh quietly.

"Thank you for separating yourselves for me. Though," I paused as I stepped toward them all. They stepped back in response. An evil grin took over my face and someone screamed. "It won't matter; to me, all of you are the same. You are all scum, vermin, and filth that need to be killed."

With that, the clouds became dark, almost black. Thunder boomed and bellowed, while the Lightning struck the unworthy. Rain poured down, almost hurting the skin where it pounded.

**Damn, the rain will wash away all the blood on you.**

I chuckled again; _oh it's going to stay my Foxxy friend._

"NARUTO what the FUCK are you doing?" Tsunade demanded to know. "STOP THIS FUCKING STORM NOW!"

I tilted my head, my eyes closing again. "No," I replied before a strand of Lightning attacked went after her. Too bad that assistant of hers pushed her out of the way.

The scream that I got was rewarding enough.

Sakura ran toward me, hoping that I would respond to her. She couldn't get within twenty feet of me.

I moved my head completely to the side; it seemed that she wasn't with the Rookie Nine.

"Come on Naruto! You can fight the Kyuubi."

I felt that ANBU plant guy and Killer Bee were coming up behind me.

_So they think that you are controlling me?_

We both laughed.

_No, this isn't you. This is me, the part of me that I have kept hidden for years._

"Oh Sakura," I sighed and shook my head at her. "This is me; not Kyuu-chan. I've always been like this; ask Gaara."

Before she could reply I struck those two who thought they could sneak up on me. If I couldn't smell them, then I could have heard them. They thought they had concealed their Charka, idiots.

I launched myself sideways, turning around in the air. When I came out of it, I kicked the wood user with my right foot and he ended up slamming into a tree.

I stood face to face with Killer Bee.

"You know, I have to thank you."

He looked confused. "For what?"

I smiled. "For making me finally see my 'true self.' If it wasn't for that Waterfall of Truth you let me use…well, I would have been stuck in a lie." I sighed. "That happy go lucky idiot you saw was a mask that I held up to hide the monster that I had lock deep inside of me. Now I realized it because that is who I am."

Without letting him contemplate what I just revealed to him, I summoned a Fire Charka Sword, courtesy of Kyuubi and his affinity.

I took that sword and stabbed him through the chest with it; my eyes lit up.

"You won't die right away," I whispered in his ear as he sunk to the ground. "If you want to live, get off this death field."

I pulled it out of him and started walking toward Yamato. A wicked gleam found its way into my eyes before I let the monster inside of me loose.

Then all hell broke loose.

Everyone launched themselves at me; it seemed that they forgot about fighting each other.

Some were cowards and ran; some were smart and attacked their original enemy.

Me?

I just attacked everyone.

And it was quite fun.

The rain had washed away the blood from before, but it couldn't wash it all away. I added gallons upon gallons of fresh blood to my body before it was all over.

It felt like years had passed before only a few people were left alive and were in front of me.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Iruka, Tenten, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Ibiki, and Anko; everyone else was dead.

I made the Fire Charka Sword disappear and licked the blood off my lips.

Some were disgusted, some were sad, there were a few that were looking at me with respect.

"So, who wants to go join the others on the other side of the death field?" I asked softly as I turned around and look at those that were over there.

I just pissed off a few behind me.

I had turned my back to them; giving them a clear shot at me.

It told them I wasn't afraid of them; and I wasn't. They held no fear from me. _They_ feared me.

Two were stupid and attacked my back.

A red Kyuubi Charka tail smacked them both into what was left of the trees behind them.

I slowly turned around and saw it was the two green freaks.

I tsked them. "Naughty, naughty; didn't your mommas tell you not to attack someone when their back is turned?"

They didn't answer.

That was just rude.

**They are unconscious, Kit.**

Oh, that would explain why they didn't talk back.

Well, it was rude to be unconscious when I was talking to them!

Two Lightning bolts struck the tree their backs had connected with and they were dead within moments.

"Since when did you control Lightning?" Kakashi asked; fear clearly running through his voice.

I decided to humor them and tell them what they wanted to know. If only to play with them before they died.

"Kyuubi controls Fire, and Lightning can't exist without Fire." I looked at all of them in turn. "So who wants to live?"

Anko and Ibiki were gone; Anko even flashed me one of those grins that used to scare me. Sai flashed me one of his fake grins…no, that one was real. Oh yah, I got the emotionless ink guy to show them! I guess I was good like that. First Sasuke, then Gaara, then Sai! I was so on a roll.

The rest stayed where they were; sigh, I knew they wouldn't want to be saved. Instead they were going to try and save me.

What a laugh. Why wouldn't they save me when I needed it?

_Or are they just using me again? I had gotten rid of all their enemies and they were saving me now so they can use me later?_

**You know I hate humans; so why are you asking me about what goes on in their minds?**

Stupid I know, because we both knew I was right.

"So, let me get this straight," I started. "You _want_ to _save_ me?"

A few nodded.

"Oh, why didn't you save me when I needed it?" I mused out loud. "Well you're too late. The monster is awake and won't be tamed. It won't be locked away…it will have blood and yours is next!"

Whatever I did amused a few of the old Akatsuki members.

Gaara was actually giving me pointers, advice from across the death field.

I even heard something from Anko and Ibiki; no real surprise there. I was torturing them and they were kind of experts, after all.

I heard something about if only that Jashin freak was still around. Someone even asked if I was a secret Jashin follower.

But it seemed that some of them were just bored. Sasuke was one of them.

"Come one dobe-hime;" he said as he canceled out my Fire Charka Sword and my Wind Charka Sword.

The raven turned me around and looked me in the eyes; something in them told me he was beyond excited, he was happy. And I had a feeling that I was the reason behind those feelings.

"Stop playing around; we do have other plans you know."

I shrugged and turned back to my victims. Three were tied up with Lightning and two were dead. Before Sasuke interrupted me, I had just finished killing Tenten.

Iruka, Tsunade and Kakashi were all bleeding and bloody. From the look on Tsunade's face she was thinking of doing either one of two things: activate her jewel and kill me or let me kill them all.

With three well placed kunai I killed all three of them in seconds.

Right after those weapons left my hands; Sasuke turned me around and kissed me. There was more than lust in that kiss. Many emotions…and I couldn't help but want to get lost in all of them.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and pulled me close. I was surprised; he was rock hard, but that what surprised me the most was that caused that reaction in him. Take that fan girls!

"I've waited years for you to awake," he whispered to me. "Finally you're free and mine."

And I couldn't help but smirk, I may be his, but he was mine also. I felt him shiver against me and get harder. I think he liked that as much as I did.

_Fin..._


End file.
